


Toyama Charm

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: As Adults, F/F, Fluff, Yuri, married, with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Just a quick story about Arisa/Kasumi and Asuka/Rokka as adults, their kids, and getting together to catch up and reminisce.Nothing to deep, just a bit of fluff.
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Toyama Asuka, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Toyama Charm

**Author's Note:**

> The world is falling apart, but I still try to get a little bit of writing done when I can. Here's more adult KasuAri, this time with kids (who are indeed named after K-On), and AsuRokka coming to visit.
> 
> I should warn you it's a bit rough, but I'm basically in "better than nothing" mode. Also I couldn't figure out how to properly end it, or continue it, then I got tired of dwelling on it, so it kinda just... ends.
> 
> I feel like I don't even need to catch the virus to be in peril, the sheer stress about the state of the world might kill me anyway. I've been playing a lot of Atelier Ryza to try to take my mind off of things

"I'm heading out!"

"Out where, Yui?"

"To Hana-chan's!"

Kasumi poked her head into the entryway. "Okay. Take care." She waved.

Yui waved back. "See you later, mommy."

Kasumi headed back to help out the other two.

"Yui's been spending a lot of time with Hana-chan, huh?" Arisa said after she was done washing her hands.

"Yeah." Kasumi started helping with cleanup.

After a brief pause Arisa asked: "Do you think they're dating?"

Kasumi gave Arisa a confused look. "Why would they be dating?"

Arisa sighed. "She's in high school now. You remember when we started, right?"

"Ooohhh~."

"You started dating in high school?" The final occupant of the house asked as she put the tray of unbaked cookies into the oven.

"Yup!" Kasumi confirmed with a smile. "Though we didn't start until second year, because Arisa's so shy."

"Mum? Shy?"

"That was a long time ago," Arisa said. It certainly felt that way. "You're as dense as ever, though." She poked Kasumi's shoulder.

Kasumi giggled. "What do you think, Ui? Are Yui and Hana-chan dating?"

Ui was a year younger that Yui, so she was still in middle school, but she was at the same school as her sister, so it was possible she knew something.

"Hm..." Ui thought about it. "I don't know. Maybe. I know onee-chan is really popular at school!" She grinned.

"How so?"

"She sometimes plays the piano in the music room, and it always draws a crowd. I hear even some of the senpais stop by. Some of the middle-schoolers want to go watch as well." Ui seemed as proud as if she was talking about herself. "So I think there'd be a lot of competition to be onee-chan's girlfriend."

"Ah, I see."

Yui had inherited Arisa's beauty, yet had more of Kasumi's outgoing, friendly nature. It would make sense if that combination made her popular among the other girls. She was calmer than Kasumi though, so she came across as less overwhelming. Though if Ui was right, she might be overwhelming in a different sense. Ui herself was much closer to the energetic person Kasumi had been at that age, and looked a little more like her too. Though in an amusing reversal she had gotten Arisa's eyes, while Yui had Kasumi's.

Arisa had also suggested starting their daughters on piano lessons early. As music-loving parents they wanted to expose their children to the same. But only Yui had stuck with it. Ui had tried a bit of everything, but it seemed like she was leaning towards guitar at the moment. She looked like she had the most fun when she just let loose, so she also enjoyed drums. It was possible she wouldn't settle on anything unless she joined a band, but so far neither sister had done so.

"Is there anything else we need?" Kasumi asked.

"Uh..." Arisa checked the fridge. "I think we're good."

Ui's hand shot into the air. "I want pudding."

"We're already having cookies, and fruit," Arisa said in a 'isn't that enough' tone.

"But... pudding."

Kasumi tapped on her phone. "Alright, I've given you some money. You still have time to go before they get here."

"Yay!"

"But don't forget to get some for Mio-chan too."

"No problem!" Ui was already racing for the door.

"You spoil them too much," Arisa said.

"As if you don't." Kasumi put an arm around Arisa, and kissed her cheek.

It was a bit early to start preparing the tea, so with both kids out of the house they had time for some cuddling first.

* * *

"Welcome, A-chan~." Kasumi hummed happily.

"Thanks, onee-chan, but... can you at least let me get my shoes off before you hug me?" Asuka sighed.

"No."

"Ahaha, nice to see you again, Kasumi-san."

"You too, Rokka~." She wasn't able to escape a hug either.

A girl peeked out from behind Rokka. "Ui-chan." She rushed over.

"Hi, Mio-chan," Ui said, and patted her head.

Mio was Asuka and Rokka's only child, and three years younger than Ui. She adored her cousins, but in general she was more than shy enough to make up for what both Yui and Ui lacked in that department.

And largely thanks to Kasumi they were a very huggy family. Even Arisa gave their visitors a quick cheek-to-cheek hug each. "Welcome," she told them.

"Thank you." They headed towards the living room. "How are things going here?" Rokka asked.

"Pretty much the same as always," Arisa answered. There weren't really a lot of unusual or exciting things that happened in their lives, which was probably fine.

"Something smells good," Asuka said.

"Ui made us cookies," Kasumi said.

"Ufufu~." Ui grinned proudly. "Though mum did most of the work."

"I just helped out," Arisa said with a smile. "I'm sure you would have been fine on your own."

Ui took Mio along so one of them could carry the cookies, and the other the all-important pudding, Rokka helped Arisa set the table, while Asuka ended up helping Kasumi with the tea, and whatever else was left.

"How have you been?" Kasumi asked as everyone settled down.

"Busy," Asuka answered. "But not in a bad way."

"With summer being over, I've had my hands full getting my students back into things," Rokka said. "And Asuka's taken it upon herself to redecorate at home."

"Well, it's no longer so disgustingly hot, so it felt like a good time for it," Asuka said before biting into a cookie. "Oh! These are really good."

Ui beamed.

The adults kept chit-chatting while the teens also kept mostly to themselves.

"By the way, where's Yui?" Asuka asked after she finished her first cup.

"Onee-chan is with her girlfriend~," Ui answered, causing Mio to let out a tiny gasp.

Asuka blinked. "She has a girlfriend?"

"We don't know for sure yet," Kasumi said. "But she's spending a lot of time with Hana-chan. Arisa brought up the possibility."

Arisa cleared her throat. "Well, it just reminds me of how Kasumi kept coming over to my place." And they all knew how that turned out. "Ui also told us Yui's very popular at school. I think she's inherited that Toyama charm," she added with a smile.

"Ah." Rokka nodded in understanding.

Kasumi and Asuka both looked a bit confused. "Toyama charm?"

"I guess you could call it a natural tendency to be liked," Arisa explained briefly.

"Well... I guess onee-chan got a fair amount of attention back in school, now that you mention it..." Asuka said.

"You too," Rokka said.

Asuka looked shocked. "Me?!"

Rokka placed her hand on Asuka's arm. "You were one of Haneoka's princes in our senior year, remember?"

"I... no, that was just Ako."

Rokka giggled. "I guess you were more oblivious to it, but I still vividly recall how much chocolate you got for Valentine's our third year. I was quite worried at the time, you know."

Asuka blushed. "I had forgotten... b-but I only had eyes for you."

Rokka scooted a little closer. "I know that now, but back then..." She winked, as if to indicate she just found it funny these days.

"I guess that's what you get for suddenly deciding to grow taller than me," Kasumi said with a poorly disguised grin. "You couldn't even wait until after I graduated to shoot past me."

"I didn't 'decide' anything, that's not how it works, onee-chan."

Kasumi burst out laughing, and Arisa and Rokka followed suit. The kids didn't seem to get it, but Asuka eventually joined in.

"Oh well, a lot happened back then, and it's not my fault you stopped growing," she said. "Ako beat me to it, anyway."

They hadn't even gotten halfway into the first year of high school before tiny Ako'd had a huge growth spurt, nearly catching up to her sister Tomoe. Asuka's growth had been more gradual, but she had still passed Kasumi during their second year.

"Um, I have a question." Mio spoke up.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do I have Toyama charm?"

"I'm sure you do," Rokka said with a smile. Both couples present had ended up taking the Toyama name.

Mio looked down at her pudding, and in a very quiet voice said: "Oh no." Then she looked back up at the adults. "Does Ui-chan also have Toyama charm?"

Ui's eyes went wide.

Arisa exchanged a glance with Kasumi before she asked: "I don't know. Have you been charming any girls, Ui?"

"W-what? No, I... no." Ui shook her head.

"Ui-chan is blushing!" Mio seemed delighted.

"I am not!" Ui got up. "I'm going to my room."

"Wait, Ui-chan!" Mio hurried after her, clearly more interested in spending time with her cousin than her parents and aunts.

"Wow, I didn't think she'd react that strongly to a little teasing," Arisa said.

"Maybe there actually is someone," Kasumi mused. "Or that's just how things are at that age. She can be a lot like you sometimes, Arisa."

"Eh? I wasn't like that, was I?"

"Yes, you were," Kasumi and Asuka answered in perfect concert. Which led to another round of laughter.

"Ahaha, well, Mio-chan didn't seem too thrilled about having charm," Arisa said.

"She doesn't like being the centre of attention, so I probably should have worded my response differently." Rokka didn't seem too regretful though.

"Hm, I wonder where she gets that from." Kasumi grinned.

"Why are you looking at me?" Asuka asked. "Rokka was the one who was always hiding behind me."

"That's just because you're protective. Rokka was also the one who got up on stage in front of thousands of people."

"Aha... I still remember nearly fainting the first time Chu2-san brought us to such a big stage."

"I can't believe she still uses that name," Asuka said.

Arisa shrugged. "Branding is important." She had some affiliation with that brand herself. "I guess the kids even fled from their pudding. I'll take it to them. Should probably take some of the cookies too." She started getting up.

"Now who's spoiling them?" Kasumi winked.

Arisa patted her on the head. "Oh shush."

She returned shortly after, and the four of them continued catching up, and reminiscing. It was nice to get a break from the mundane once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Naming KasuAri's kids was easy, since that was most of the original idea: Kasumi and Arisa have two kids named Yui and Ui after the K-On siblings. That was what I started with, and the rest came as I went along. At one point I had wondered if they should be twins, but I settled on a one-year difference in the end.  
> Naming AsuRokka's kid was a bit more of a process. I wasn't even sure if I wanted her to be named after any K-On character at all. Asuza's a bit too close to Asuka, and Tsumugi too close to Tsugumi. I also know someone with the name Ritsu, and I don't like naming OCs after friends if I can help it. Mio was still open though, and I figured I might as well stick to the theme.  
> The kids don't really have much in common with those they're named after personality-wise, it's merely a tribute.
> 
> I do have some ideas around this AU that I might explore in a different kind of fic using the same "setting", but absolutely no promises. Can't even promise any regular fic releases in any fandom.


End file.
